Visions of the Future
by Cascade of Dreams
Summary: What are the Avengers like in the far-flung future? Who is running the team, and what's the world like now? This was an idea I came up with one day, so just let me know what you think.


**Hey, guys! This story idea just popped into my head one day, so I thought I'd give it a shot. Writing it was really fun, and hopefully you enjoy it. Let me know what you think. Until further notice, this is all that will be written. However, if you would like me to expand on this and make it into a full-fledged story, please let me know. Thank you for your time, enjoy!**

* * *

Visions of the Future

"You've got to watch yourself, Cap," Tony chided his friend. Tony Stark had his friend Captain America on one of his work tables, trying to patch him up from their last battle.

"I'm fine, Tony," Cap insisted. He attempted to get up, but Tony forced him back onto the table with one of his metallic arms.

"You're not going to be able to stand until I'm done so you may as well stay still," Tony advised.

"Then finish with Hawkeye first and then patch me up."

"Everyone is fine, Cap. You were out for a while and I was able to fix everyone up."

Cap looked up at Tony with concern, "Is my CPU alright?"

"Jarred, but fine. It's no worse off than after you came out of that iceberg. You were made to survive, the nanobots inside of you are already repairing any internal damage. I'm just here to fix up your leg."

Captain America propped himself up so he could see his leg. It was detached from his torso and laying in several pieces that Tony was diligently working on. Cap knew Tony did what needed to be done, so he relaxed back onto the bench.

After a while, feeling came back into his leg, and Cap was able to stand up. Tony stood to the side, cleaning the grease out of the creases in his armor. Cap could feel the gears and servos spinning in unison in his leg, and he smiled up at Tony. "Thanks. You did a good job."

"It's what I do," Tony said. "You lead the team, and I patch them up."

The two mechs stared at each other for a moment, and then Cap spoke up. " _You_ are Iron Man, Tony. Nothing will change that."

"Except for this core that only has enough power to keep me running," Tony hit his fist against his metal chest, right over a faintly glowing blue light. Cap had the same light in the middle of his chest, but the glow was much stronger. Tony slapped Cap on the shoulder, "Now get out there, your team needs you."

Captain America looked over at one of his oldest friends, and then left the room with confidence in his stride. Tony sat in stony silence, wishing he could join the Avengers once again. His core was malfunctioning again, but this time was worse than the last. Sometimes he would wake from stasis and the pain would be so unbearable he couldn't move. Sometimes he struggled to do the most menial of tasks. He had lost all of his pomp and swagger, and had resigned from the Avengers because he could not fulfill his duties. It hurt all the Avengers to see Tony like this, but it hurt Tony the most. He stayed to help them out because he was the only one who knew the ins and outs of everyone's circuitry. He needed to find a new core and fast. He was running out of options.

"Jarvis," he called out. Jarvis was his old butler, but Tony had transferred his consciousness to the computer that ran the entirety of Stark Industries and Avengers Base.

"How may I help you, sir?" Jarvis replied, the voice coming from no certain direction.

"Is there anything sealed in the basement that could help me?"

"I have no records of anything in the basement. The only label it has is Memories. Odd name, isn't it, sir?"

"It sure is, Jarvis," Tony mused. The basement has been sealed ever since his creator, Howard, had owned Stark Industries. Tony had everything he needed, and the sealed basement had slipped his memory until recently. Memories, huh? Maybe it would have the memory of something to replace Tony's core. "Jarvis, my chair." A hover chair parked itself right behind Tony, and he gently lowered himself into it. He had built it to help him get around when he was in pain, and it helped him to keep from collapsing.

He maneuvered the chair down many staircases to the basement. When he reached the bottom, a large steel door greeted him. There was a hand scanner to the right of the door, and Tony chuckled to himself. Those had become obsolete almost a century ago. Tony placed his hand on the scanner, and a red light scanned it. _DNA scan rejected_ the screen read out. Tony was confused, and leaned in close to the scanner. "Manual override. Administrator: Tony Stark." The screen blinked green and read out: _Manual override accepted. Welcome, Mr. Stark_.

The door opened with a hiss of air, and Tony could tell the instant he went in that the place had been sealed for much longer than he or his creator had been around. The air was totally lifeless, and everything was covered in a thick layer of dust. There was hardly any dust anymore. Ancient machinery littered the floor, and the entire room was cloaked in darkness. It didn't bother Tony in the least.

A ways into the room, he encountered a set of glass tubes lined up side by side on the wall. "Jarvis, lights," Tony ordered. As the lights warmed up, Tony stared at the glass tubes in shock. Entombed in each of them were old relics that Tony had never seen before, but the motifs bore a striking resemblance to his friends. There was a red, white, and blue shield in one; and a helmet, belt, and suit similar to Ant-Man's. What was this?

The most shocking thing, however, was a suit of armor that was shockingly similar to what _he_ would wear into battle. It even had a core in its chest that was dormant, and was like nothing Tony had ever seen. He pressed a button on the side of the tube, and the glass split, allowing him access to its contents. He pulled the core from the lifeless chassis and examined it. "Jarvis, what is this?" he asked.

A scanner came from his hover chair and passed a green light over the core. "It is a device that was buried far back in my files. It's called an arc reactor."

"Arc reactor," Tony mused, turning it over in his metallic hand. "This might be my answer," Tony said, placing in the empty compartment in his right arm rest. "Bring the rest of the suit too," he told Jarvis. The back of the hover chair detached and gently fell on its side. It hovered by itself a few inches above the ground, and was just a big, empty container that could hold many things with a claw on one side for grabbing things. It grabbed the suit of armor and deposited it into the hover container.

As he made his way out of the room, something caught his eye. It was an ancient android, offline, strapped to an upright workbench. It had a faded color scheme of yellow and green, but it's face was a faded red color. It looked remarkably well put-together for being ancient. Maybe he could study it and find some secrets from the past. "Bring the android too," Tony ordered. The hover container released the android and placed it on top of the suit of armor.

Once Tony left, the lights turned off of their own accord. He turned and placed his hand on the scanner once more. "Manual override, Administrator: Tony Stark. Close and seal memory room until further notice." The screen flashed green and read out: _Manual override accepted_. The steel door slowly closed, and a hiss of air indicated it had sealed up once again. Tony turned his hover chair and headed back upstairs, his fingers tapping with nervous excitement over the compartment where the arc reactor lie.

* * *

 **That's all for now. If you want me to write more and expand on the story, please let me know because this is all I'm writing for now. Hopefully you guys liked it, and hopefully you caught onto the fact that this is so far into the future that everyone is actually an android. Please, let me know what you think! Thanks!**

 **-Cascade of Dreams**


End file.
